Wasn't It Yesterday
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: 100 stories challenge. A collection of 100 one-shots for Teddy/Victoire. Some will be connected to each other, but most won't. Wasn't it yesterday when they were small.
1. Innocence

**8. Innocence**

There was one good thing about her birthday, Victoire figured. Though she had always been upset with having to share the date with the anniversary of so many deaths, now that she was at Hogwarts, she was just glad that her family could come to visit her every year. The sun was beginning to set, so the second year decided it was time to visit the last grave on her list.

She kneeled down in front of the two graves carefully, not wanting to disturb the heir of peace that was about the place. "Hi there, it's me again, like always. Just wanted to say thank you again for giving me Teddy. He's my best friend in the whole wide world. I wish you could've known him; he is amazing. He misses you, and we all wish you were here, but I'm taking care of him best I can. Though sometimes, he takes care of me more than I do him. Well, goodbye; I hope you're happy wherever you are and that Uncle Fred is making you laugh," she whispered to the grave. The 13-year-old blinked away a tear as she placed a turquoise rose on each grave, knowing that Teddy's parents were looking out for both him and her.


	2. Questioning

**16. Questioning**

"It's been another year since I last talked to you," sighed the now 16-year-old. "Teddy's still doing fine, though he's a bit stressed out about his N.E.W.T.s, as expected. But, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Something else has happened over the past year; well, I guess it's happened over the past 16 years, but I just realized it this past year. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with Teddy, though he doesn't know that. I hope that's okay with you. But anyways, I just wanted you to kn…"

She jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and hoped to God that it wasn't Teddy. "It's time to come in, dear," whispered her Aunt Ginny behind her. She knelt down beside her niece, tracing the letters that read Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. "She always hated it when people called her that. She was like a sister to me."

"So," confronted Victoire, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough," replied Ginny.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Especially Teddy?"

"Especially Teddy."

They continued the rest of their walk back to the castle in silence, but as they reached the doors, Victoire posed one last question.

"Do you think they would've liked me, Aunt Ginny?"

"I know they would've loved you, my dear."


	3. Words

**80. Words**

"Say goodbye!" Fleur encouraged the 3-year-old. "Don't worry, my dear, we'l se him again tomorrow."

"Bye-bye Teddy," said the young blonde reluctantly. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Vee. I'll see you tomorrow," responded the 3-year-old. He gave his best friend a hug and then watched her floo with aunt Fleur back to their house.

* * *

_Dear Victoire,_

_I've survived my first week of Hogwarts. (Barely!) School is so much fun, but I miss you like crazy. When I'm lonely, I'll start talking to you picture. Please write back quickly!_

_Lots of love,_

_Teddy Bear_

* * *

"No one here likes me, Teddy," sobbed the first-year.

"What do you mean, Vee?" worried the 13-year-old boy.

"Peeves keeps dumping water on me and the Slytherins always make fun of me and all the girls in my dorm ignore me."

"Shh… Shh… Don't worry, Vee. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I haven't?"

"No, not at all. The Slytherins tease everyone and Peeves just messes with people. He never pays attention to who he is and isn't bothering. Plus, I think he's glad to have a Weasley here again. And I bet your roommates are just jealous of how pretty you are. Or they're afraid of you cause your family is so famous."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," encouraged Teddy. "Once they get to know you, everybody will love you!"

"Thanks Teddy! I love you."

"I love you, too, Vee."

* * *

"I think I'm losing my mind, Teddy!" complained the third-year.

"Isn't it sort of hard to lose something you never had in the first place?" replied Teddy.

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Well, 'night Ted. Go to sleep soon, will you? You don't want to fall asleep during your NEWTs."

"Don't' worry, I will. Goodnight Victoire."

"I love you, Teddy."

"Love you, too, Vee." And no matter how many times they said it or how much he wanted them to be true, those three words were still just that, only words.


	4. Family

**46. Family**

The Weasleys had never _seemed_ like a large family, until now. Teddy had always been considered, and considered himself, a Weasley/Potter, despite the lack of blood ties. The Weasley family was the only one he ever knew, his gran excluded, so he had always thought the size to be 'normal.' But now, he couldn't be a Weasley/Potter; he had to be a Lupin, and now that he was a Lupin, he realized how big the family truly was…

"Look Lupin, if you hurt my sister, there _will_ be hell to pay. Do you hear me?" threatened the 13-year-old part-veela. And honestly, an angry Dominique scared him, even though he was four years older than her.

_Dear Teddy Bear,_

_If you're mean to Victoire at all, I will never ever let you play with me ever again! Got that mister?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Teddy!" called second-year James from across the common room.

"Yeah?" replied Teddy as he approached the small boy.

"Do _anything_ to Victoire, and I will get you detention for the rest of your life. Even _after_ this year!" Teddy didn't doubt that one bit, knowing James' aptitude for pranks, and he really didn't want to miss any Quidditch.

_Teddy,_

_I have recently been informed that you are dating my eldest daughter. I hope you're aware that should anything happen to her, I will ensure that you will never be able to walk straight again._

_Sincerely,_

_William Arthur Weasley_

And so, for the next month, he was receiving daily threats from one of the eleven Weasley cousins, any of the numerous aunts and uncles, and his gran.

_My dear Theodore,_

_I am thrilled to hear that you and Victoire are dating. It's been a long time coming. But just know that if you do anything to break the sweet girl's heart, you _will_ be grounded for the rest of your life._

_Love,_

_Gran_

It's funny how 26 death threats can really change one's concept of 'large.'


	5. Memory

**11. Memory**

She couldn't tell you exactly when their relationship went from platonic to romantic. They had always held hands and kissed each other on the cheek and told each other 'I love you.' Ever since Victoire's third year, they would go to Hogsmeade together, occasionally joined by friends, but just as often not. She couldn't tell you when the hugs started getting just a little too long, or when the kisses started moving closer to the mouth. They had always been 'Teddy and Victoire.' They had always been together. Victoire couldn't tell you when he went from being her best friend to being the love of her life.

He had always been both.


	6. Break Away

**6. Break Away**

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout _

_'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

'Turn around. Open your eyes. Isn't it all the same thing?' mused Teddy. Victoire had gotten herself hurt, again, by some prat looking to 'score points' on the popularity scale. She had gotten herself into this never-ending cycle. Boy asks her out. She accepts and falls for him. Boy is only in it for Veela looks. Victoire finds out. Ugly things happen. He picks up the pieces and falls even further. She continues to be oblivious. Rinse. Repeat.

Why couldn't she just turn around and see what's (or who's) been there all along. The one who has been there for all 16 years.

He had promised Bill he would protect her, but he was failing miserably. Plus, what could he do next year, when he wasn't there.

But at the moment, he couldn't do much more than breathe. Just breathe.

_2 AM and I'm still awake writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper_

_It's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_All these words from my diary screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them_

_However you want to_

Why couldn't she get him out of her head? He was her best friend, for goodness' sake! But she knew that if it all happened again, she would break. She nearly did this time, and bottling it up was killing her. But she wasn't about to tell him all of this. She didn't know how he'd react, and she was too scared to find out. She wouldn't put anything past him.

'Breathe Victoire,' she told herself. 'Just breathe.'


	7. Illusion

**45. Illusion**

_Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs_

_And sit alone and wonder_

_How you're making out_

_But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere with anyone_

_Making out._

_I'm missing your laugh_

_How did it break?_

_And when did your eyes begin to look fake?_

_I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending._

Dear Teddy,

Everything at Hogwarts is great, though the thought of NEWTs only months away is stressful. James won his first House quidditch match. Well, we all won, but James caught the snitch. I think we might have a chance at the Cup this year, now that out Seeker is decent. Halloween was fun, as always. Dom and I managed to charm everyone's hair black and orange. (I'm sending a picture of it.) Well, Jazz is yelling at me to turn out the light. I love you.

Always and forever,

Victoire

Teddy picked up the picture of Victoire and Dominique in the Great Hall, surrounded by orange and black. His smile faltered as he studied his girlfriend more closely. Her usually brilliant smile didn't reach her eyes. She should've known better than to try to slip that past him. He knew how much pretending to be happy hurt.

He took out a piece of parchment and began his own letter.

My dear Victoire,

Your next Hogsmeade weekend is November 19, if I'm not mistaken, and I have every intention of spending the whole day with you. I'll meet you outside of Honeyduke's at noon.

With all of my love,

Teddy

Dominique smiled as her sister ran to meet her boyfriend. Niether was complete without the other. This still held true after the whole 16 years she had known them. She knew her sister had just been pretending for the rest of the family's sake. Victoire was the oldest, so if she couldn't hold herself together, then her cousin would fall apart, and Victoire would never let that happen, even if it hurt her. Victoire was the cousins' wall, while Teddy was Victoire's.

She glanced at her sister again. At least she didn't have to pretend today.


	8. Pen and Paper

****

81. Pen and Paper

Betting Pool

Year-First Move: Name

3rd/5th-Teddy: Weasley, George

3rd/5th-Victoire: Weasley, Molly

4th/6th-Teddy: Potter, Harry

4th/6th-Victoire: Potter, Ginny

Summer-Teddy: Weasley, Fleur

Summer-Victoire: Weasley, Hermione

5th/7th-Teddy: Weasley, Ron

5th/7th-Victoire: Weasley, Bill

Summer-Teddy: Weasley, Charlie

6th/xxx-Teddy: Weasley, Percy

6th/xxx-Victoire: Tonks, Andromeda

Total Pool: 110 Galleons

Regulated by: Arthur Weasley


	9. Silence

**15. Silence**

Victoire had had it with this conversation. "Fine! I admit it! I'm in love with Teddy Lupin!" she screamed at her sister.

Suddenly, the entire common room fell silent. The only person to be surprised though, was a seventh year metamorphmagus. Victoire, realizing the weight of her remark, turned Weasley red and prayed that the subject of the conversation was not in the room. _I should've known better_, she thought once she turned around and took a silent attendance. There he was, staring at her, with his hair a confused white. So, Victoire did the first thing that came to mind; she sprinted to her room. Soon after, the whispers in the common room grew to a dull roar, though Teddy was still speechless.

Up in her room, Victoire just wished that she had kept silent about the whole thing. This last week of school was going to be a long one.


	10. Under the Rain

**30. Under the Rain**

The crash of thunder brought Victoire back from the book she was reading. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to refocus herself, she marked her place and put her book down on the floor next to her. _What am I supposed to do when it's raining?_ she thought as she rested her head of the cold glass of the window. These summer storms seemed to be daily, but at least she had been able to go over to the Burrow for the day to visit her family. Today though, James was having his birthday party with his friends, (they had had a family party on his actual birthday,) and though she loved James, she did not enjoy being ogled by 14-year-olds. Not even Grandma Weasley's birthday cakes could convince her to go. Even if she had wanted to hang out with her sister, Dominique was still in France with their Grandparents. Victoire had left France as soon as she could. Being fussed over by her veela relatives was not amusing, especially when they didn't let her play quidditch. Apparently 'trying to knock others unconscious with barbaric charmed balls' was not considered very ladylike, but Longbottom wouldn't be happy if the team captain didn't practice this summer. (She caused too much trouble to be Head Girl, thankfully.) The only person she actually wanted to see wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone for another three weeks. Teddy had been assigned to some 'special project' at Mungo's, and not being able to see her boyfriend was driving Victoire crazy. She wanted him back so badly. Even if all they did was sit and watch the rain, just having his arms around her would've been perfect. Neither of them particularly loved snogging. As Teddy had said, it was just a way to avoid awkwardness when they had nothing in common to talk about. Silence with Teddy was never uncomfortable, though. Just being with him was enou- The thunder startled her out of her thoughts. She really needed to find something to do.


	11. Annoyance

**69. Annoyance**

Teddy had no idea why his grandmother had insisted on having a telephone. It was nice when he was younger, being able to make easy contact with his muggle friends, but now there was absolutely no use for it. The only people who called anymore were telemarketers. Yes, those ones, the guys who were out to take over the world.

Teddy was about to break the phone in half. He and Victoire were hanging out at his grandmother's house one July afternoon, and in the course of two hours, five telemarketers had called. What gave them the right to go and annoy strangers for the heck of it?

Victoire saw the growing anger in her best friend's eyes, and knew that she had to deal with the situation before Teddy blew up. "Teddy, the next time someone calls, let me answer the phone," she suggested.

"Sure, whatever Vee, as long a-" Sure enough, the phone rang again.

Victoire snatched the phone and answered happily. "Allô? C'est de la part de qui?" It took all of Teddy's self-control to keep from bursting into laughter.

He listened carefully, and heard the voice on the other end say something along the lines of "Hello. Am I speaking to Andromeda Tonks?"

"Je ne tu comprends pas. Je ne parle pas anglais."

"Ar-rrre you-oo An-dro-me-da Tonk-ss?" replied the man, trying to draw out the words with the hope she might understand.

"Je-e ne-e par-rrle pa ss-an-gla-ais. Parlez-vous français?"

"Bloody hell! Is there anyone there who speaks English?"

"Que êtez-vous?"

"En-glish! Are you an idiot?" the man nearly screamed into the phone.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie?" Victoire responded in her calmest, most understanding voice.

"What are you saying? No, never mind. I don't want to know. Goodbye."

"Lo siento. Espero que pudiera ayudarlo. ¡Ciao!" the blonde finished, before hanging up the phone.

As soon as he knew that the phone was off, Teddy started rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "That was ingenious, Vee!"

"I know," replied Victoire, feigning disinterest, but after a few seconds, she was giggling like mad with Teddy.

It was fun to annoy the telemarketers back.


	12. Childhood

**48. Childhood**

"Mommy, is Aunt 'Mione your sister?" the six-year-old red-head asked.

Ginny, at a loss for words, simply replied, "Yes," unwilling to try to explain those things to her young daughter.

---

"Mommy! Look at my picture!" exclaimed Lily. "It's our family."

Ginny was about to wave it off, being very familiar with her daughter's stick people drawings of the five of them and Teddy, but an extra figure in this drawing caught her eye. "Honey, who is this in between you and Teddy?" she asked the small girl.

"It's Victoire! She's going to be my sister, like Aunt 'Mione is yours!"

"And why do you say that?" smiled Ginny.

"She and Teddy are going to get married!"

"Of course!" Ginny replied, with a fake smack to her own forehead. "Do they know this?"

"Not yet! Teddy's only in his fourth year. He's not old enough to get married yet!" giggled Lily. Her Mommy was silly!

"Well then, why don't I hold onto this until they do."

"Good idea! I'm gonna go play with my dollies now!" the fiery girl exclaimed.

_Thank goodness she didn't inherit the 'Weasley denseness',_ thought her mother.


	13. Keeping a Secret

**53. Keeping a Secret**

It wasn't his fault he had to walk to the Shell Cottage in the rain. It wasn't his fault that Bill Weasley scared him so severely that he was too nervous to apparate safely. And it _so_ wasn't his fault that he fell in love with _her_. It just sort of happened. He crossed their front lawn with wavering confidence. This time, he didn't have Victoire there to protect him. He approached the front door and knocked loudly, _almost_ hoping that no one was home. Unsurprisingly, Dominique answered the door.

"Hey Teddy!" greeted the 17-year-old.

"Hi Dom-"

"You _do_ know that Victoire is in France at the moment. Right?"

"Yes Dom, she wouldn't shut up about it. Now, can I-"

"Dominique, will you please stop pestering the poor boy?" inserted her father as he came up behind her. "Come in Teddy. I've been wanting to talk to you." He led Teddy into the kitchen, with Dominique tailing behind them. "Alone," he added.

"Okay," replied Dominique with an evil look in her eyes.

"Sit down, Teddy. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Bill.

"Huh?" responded Teddy.

"Well, I know that you know that Fleur and Victoire are in France at the moment, and I highly doubt that you came here to have Dominique bug you, so I'm assuming you want to talk to me."

"Yes Bi-Mr. Weasley, sir."

"Just Bill. Percy is the only 'Mr. Weasley' you'll ever meet."

"Of course Bill, sir. Well, you see, I've been wondering if Icouldhaveyourdaughter'shandinmarriage?" Teddy asked shakily.

"Took you long enough-"

"Please sir, I love her with all- Wait. Was that a yes?"

"How else could I answer? Victoire is head over heels for you, plus I'm scared of what she's do to me if I said no. Now, do you have a ring?"

"Um… Yea-Yes sir. My gran gave me my mum's ring. And she said I could have my parents' wedding rings, too."

"Good, it should be perfect. There are very few people I've ever met that have been more in love than your parents. If you and my daughter were only half as in love as those two were, it would still be perfect."

"Thank you, Bill!"

"No, thank you Teddy. Victoire has been my princess since before she was born, but I know she'll be an even better queen as long as you're her king. You promised yourself to take care of her the day you first saw her, and you've never broken that promise."

"Of course, Bill. Thank you again! Now, I hate to be rude, but I promised Harry I would meet him in ten minutes. I'll see you soon," Teddy stuttered as he stumbled towards the door. "Oh, and Dominique? Tell a soul about this and I will kill you."

"Don't worry Ted," added Bill. "I'll make sure this is all kept a secret."

"Hey! What makes you guys think I would tell anyone?" Dominique questioned, acting as if she had taken offense.

"Dom, I've known you since the day you were born. I know better than that," answered Teddy, finally making his way out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, my dear," laughed Bill. His children were really something else.


	14. Horror

**65. Horror**

_Well, there's a first time for everything,_ thought Bill as he paced beside the kitchen table. "Has Victoire told you anything about this boy?" he questioned his wife.

"No, but I'm sure he's a good kid. And you don't need Teddy's help to scare the boy witless," responded Fleur, holding back a laugh.

"But Teddy has always helped me interrogate Victoire's dates. This is the first one he's missed. Ever. And he's so much better at cracking them than I am. I mean, he usually knows _something_ about them!" Teddy had always been his accomplice and played the 'big brother' role when he spoke with (to) any boy that was interested in his daughter.

"Papa, what time is it?" Victoire asked from the kitchen doorway, completely ready for her date tonight.

"6:20. Did you tell the boy that he must come to the door to get you?" responded Bill as he took a look at his daughter. If he hadn't known better, he would've assumed that she was just going to Hogsmeade with her friends. Even though Victoire wasn't exactly girly, she still was usually a little more dressed up for her dates.

"I forgot to tell him about that, but I know he'll figure it out," replied Victoire. "Only 10 more minutes!"

"Victoire, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited for a date before," put in Fleur.

"Oh Maman, I don't I _have_ ever been this excited for a date before. He's so kind and caring with everyone! And he can always make me laugh. I really, really like him," she giggled.

"What house is he in?" asked her father.

"He's a Gryffindor, though the Sorting hat considered him for both Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, too."

_Sounds like he's a bit _too-. Bill's thought process was interrupted by the doorbell. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. Right on time. He made his way to the door while Victoire and Fleur stayed behind. They had gone through this process many-a-time. He opened the door, only to find a turquoise-haired boy. _I guess he could make it after all._ "Ah, Teddy. The girls are in the kitchen, as usual. We're still waiting for Victoire's date. I don't like him so far. Seems a little _too_ nice, if you know what I mean.

Teddy simply shrugged as he followed Bill to the kitchen. As he entered the room, he heard Victoire shout his name and braced himself for the coming impact. They both grinned as he swung he around. He glanced at Bill's face, and as of yet, the older man hadn't figured it out. He set Victoire back down and gave her a peck on the cheek, grinning at her giggles. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to her parents, awaiting Bill's instructions for the night.

Victoire sniggered at the look on her father's face. She had revealed her date's identity to her mother earlier that day.

"I'll have her home by 10:00, sir. And we'll just be over at the boardwalk, if anything comes up. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Bill chuckled at the boy. "Teddy, can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Of course, s-sir," stuttered the boy as he followed Bill into the family room.

"It seems that you've forgotten my name, Teddy."

"No, si- Mr. Weasley."

"You're not in trouble, Ted. I just want you to know that I trust you with Victoire. I think you love her as much as I do. And my name is Bill." He smirked when he saw the flash of fear in Teddy's eyes. "Victoire," he called. Once she appeared, he suggested that the couple leave while they still had time for a date. He felt his wife's arms wrap around him as the teens closed the front door.

"Oh, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming. So, how did it go?" Fleur asked him.

"I think the kid may have a new boggart."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth," sighed Bill.

"You're horrible!" chided his wife jokingly, swatting his arm.

"Teddy can handle it."


End file.
